<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не подсматривай! by Sagonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090029">Не подсматривай!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna'>Sagonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Из жизни дураков [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neverwinter Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Breast Fucking, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foreplay, Non-Penetrative Sex, Shyness, neverwinter nights 2 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Теплая ванна и немного удовольствия как лучшее завершение дня</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Knight Captain/Duncan Farlong (Neverwinter Nights)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Из жизни дураков [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не подсматривай!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мало какие удовольствия в жизни Тамирис ценит так же, как горячую ванну. Целую бадью исходящей ароматным паром воды с капелькой сандалового масла, в которую можно погрузиться по самый подбородок, и несколько хороших восковых свечей, на дрожащие огоньки которых можно смотреть, смывая с кожи усталость и лишние запахи.</p><p>«Вода смывает все, даже грехи и следы преступлений», — заявил однажды Дункан с обычным своим дурашливым глубокомыслием, и в этом случае Тамирис склонна с ним согласиться.</p><p>Приятно избавиться от тяжелой, пропотевшей за день одежды. Всю ее пора отправлять в стирку, поэтому Тамирис не церемонится: сбрасывает прямо на пол юбки и панталоны, переступает через них, бросает в ту же кучу блузку. Та накрывает Эльму, и жирная рыжая хомячиха с недовольным писком выбирается из-под груды одежды, чтобы усесться поверх.</p><p>Теперь на Тамирис остаются только нетуго зашнурованный корсет и чулки, но с корсетом все равно возни будет больше, поэтому она ставит ногу на скамеечку, чтобы отстегнуть подвязки, наклоняется, стягивая чулок. Тяжелые груди свешиваются, сосок задевает бедро, и по телу пробегает приятная дрожь. Никто сейчас не увидит ее, не осудит, и все же Тамирис чувствует себя слегка пристыженной, когда проводит по груди ладонью, слегка сжимает, обхватывает снизу. Дункану нравится, какие большие у нее груди, — слишком большие на взгляд Тамирис, вытянутые и мягкие, как переспелые дыни, она бы сама предпочла маленькие твердые яблочки, — но он всякий раз не может оторваться от них, перестать поглаживать, целовать, мять, даже кусать. От этих воспоминаний становится совсем неловко, пальцы крутят, сжимают сосок — и, чувствуя, как скользко становится между ног, Тамирис в смятении обращает взгляд на бадью с водой, как на последнее пристанище целомудрия.</p><p>Определенно, сейчас ей требуется смыть с себя хотя бы один маленький грех.</p><p>Торопливо она избавляется от корсета, закидывает руки за голову, распуская косу, но тут же останавливается в раздумье. Голову она мыла позавчера, и вовсе не хочется снова возиться, промывая, просушивая, умащая длинные волосы. Она подносит к носу прядь, с подозрением нюхает — но, кажется, от косы еще не несет кухонным жиром.</p><p>Одним делом меньше; повеселев, Тамирис закалывает волосы и забирается в бадью. Эльма не отстает: цепляясь когтями за дерево, поднимается на бортик, к плечу хозяйки, тоже намывает мордочку.</p><p>Горячая вода ласкает тело лучше любого любовника. С благодарным вздохом Тамирис откидывает назад голову, позволяя себе полностью расслабиться. Вода плещется о бортики, мягко омывает колени и груди. Не глядя, Тамирис нашаривает губку, раз, другой проводит по шее, выжимая на себя струйки воды, спускается ниже...</p><p>И чувствует на себе голодный вожделеющий взгляд.</p><p>Тамирис леденеет в горячей воде. Вода выплескивается на пол, свечи шипят и гаснут, когда она рывком подтягивает колени к груди, лихорадочно оглядывается, готовая бежать или сражаться, — но в комнате, конечно же, никого нет, а дверь по-прежнему закрыта на щеколду. Наконец она замечает движение за слуховым оконцем...</p><p>— Рипер, а ну брысь отсюда!</p><p>Это всего лишь кот, тощий, одноухий, покрытый шрамами Рипер — истинный властелин «Утонувшей фляги». Зрачки желтых разбойничьих глаз отливают пронзительной зеленью, когда он пожирает взглядом Эльму, словно самую желанную женщину на свете. Что ж, для него, наверное, пухлые хомячьи щечки и нежный жирок в самом деле предпочтительней человеческих телес Тамирис — особенно в гастрономическом плане.</p><p>Хочется кинуть в него губкой или заклинанием, но жалко и того, и того. Однако и разнеживаться в теплой воде уже не хочется, настроение ушло. Тамирис торопливо домывается, злясь на саму себя. Глупо пугаться кота, словно это был, по меньшей мере, Епископ — но уж очень похожи их светлые наглые глаза.</p><p>Она уже выбирается из бадьи, когда слышит осторожный стук в дверь.</p><p>— Тами, можно к тебе? — шепчет Дункан.</p><p>Тамирис запихивает Эльму в клетку, хватает большое махровое полотенце и только потом отодвигает щеколду.</p><p>— Да, заходи!</p><p>Он проскальзывает в комнату, запирает дверь — и разочарованно переводит взгляд с опустевшей бадьи на благопристойно прикрытую Тамирис.</p><p>— Ну как так-то, я все пропустил?</p><p>— Вода еще теплая, — сообщает она.</p><p>Уговаривать Дункана не приходится. В мгновение ока он стягивает через голову тунику, расправляется с завязками штанов и подштанниками и выходит на середину комнаты уже совершенно раздетый. Тамирис до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, как легко он раздевается, как будто быть голым — самое естественное состояние на свете. Дункан не смущается ничего: ни быть застигнутым врасплох, ни выглядеть недостаточно желанным или полностью открытым чужому любопытному взгляду; наоборот, он всякий раз как будто слегка обижается, когда Тамирис отворачивается, давая ему немного уединения.</p><p>Плеск воды, довольный полувздох-полустон — и уже Дункан раскидывается в бадье.</p><p>— Какой же это был долгий день! — сообщает он и смотрит на нее с надеждой. — Не хочешь ко мне, Тами?</p><p>— Думаешь, я вылезла из бадьи для того, чтобы снова искупаться?</p><p>Но все же она берет и намыливает губку, чтобы потереть его плечи и спину, стараясь не присматриваться к тому, что виднеется через толщу воды. Дункан до странности любит, когда она обихаживает его, словно ребенка: купает, вытирает, причесывает, даже подстригает ногти. В такие моменты Дункан не пытается ее соблазнять, просто жмурится от удовольствия и вздыхает, как будто самые обычные прикосновения слаще любовных ласк. Иногда это обижает Тамирис: не очень-то приятно думать, что нянька из нее лучше, чем любовница.</p><p>— После тепленькой ванны самое то сразу нырнуть в постельку, — Дункан вновь потягивается, когда Тамирис уже без губки поглаживает намыленными руками его ключицы и плечи. — Вернуться в мою... или можно в твою?</p><p>Он смотрит на нее снизу вверх, лукаво, искательно. Берет и подносит к губам ее руку, целуя костяшки одну за другой, чуть посасывает кожу, слизывая капельки воды.</p><p>— Можешь и в мою, — говорит Тамирис наконец.</p><p>Дункан стремительно поднимается из бадьи — голый, абсолютно голый! — и Тамирис невольно отводит взгляд. По щекам растекается тепло. Она не имеет ничего против члена Дункана вообще — но когда он вот так бесстыдно болтается прямо перед ней...</p><p>— Эй, эй, что такое, Тами? Тебе неприятно на меня смотреть? — Голос Дункана падает.</p><p>— Тебя слишком много!</p><p>Она произносит это быстрее, чем успевает обдумать свои слова, и даже для нее они звучат ужасно глупо.</p><p>— Много в том смысле, что много всего меня... или много просто меня?.. — переспрашивает он все с той же озадачивающей серьезностью, и Тамирис не знает, смеяться ей или провалиться сквозь землю.</p><p>— Я не могу смотреть на тебя, когда ты смотришь... и видишь, куда я смотрю, — запинаясь, пытается объяснить она и чувствует себя еще хуже. — И рассматриваешь меня, когда я... смотрю на тебя. В темноте это как-то... проще.</p><p>— Но в темноте я тоже тебя вижу.</p><p>В самом деле, он же полуэльф. И все равно — темнота дает ощущение безопасности.</p><p>— Но мне так спокойнее! — выпаливает она.</p><p>За спиной Тамирис снова слышит плеск: Дункан вылезает из бадьи и, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, идет к кровати. Та скрипит, когда Дункан падает на тюфяк, раскидываясь в самой развратной позе, — и прикрывает глаза ладонью.</p><p>— Может, попробуем вот так? Смотри на меня сколько угодно, а я не буду смотреть в ответ.</p><p>— Дункан!..</p><p>— Что? Моя мужественная красота настолько ослепляет?</p><p>Он потягивается, выгибается, играет мышцами, и Тамирис, давясь невольным смехом, залезает рядом с ним на постель, быстро чмокает в губы.</p><p>— Аж глазам больно! Такой сильный, мускулистый и... очень мокрый.</p><p>Разумеется, его тело небезупречно, но Тамирис нравится находить эти маленькие изъяны: плохо выбритое местечко под подбородком, немного жирка на талии, темное родимое пятно в паху, слишком узловатые колени, искривленный большой палец на левой ноге. Будь Дункан совершенен, как иллефарнская статуя, она слишком много думала бы о собственных недостатках.</p><p>— Можешь даже потрогать меня, где хочется, — великодушно разрешает он.</p><p>Тамирис развязывает свое полотенце и начинает сухим уголком вытирать Дункана: грудь, живот, после небольшой заминки — ноги и наконец возвращается к тому, что притягивает и смущает ее больше всего.</p><p>— Не подсматривай, — предупреждает она торопливо, и Дункан столь же поспешно кивает, прикрывая глаза уже обеими руками.</p><p>Еще мягковатый член мирно лежит на бедре Дункана, но разглядывать и оценивать его почему-то невыносимо неловко. Странно: в их первую ночь она сама пришла к Дункану, отдалась ему без малейших сомнений, но член куда меньше смущает ее на ощупь, чем на вид. Это слишком личная, сокровенная часть тела, не случайно ее прячут от чужих глаз под несколькими слоями ткани, — но Тамирис боится, что если попытается объяснить это Дункану, тот будет хохотать до утра. Поэтому она осторожно прикрывает член ладонью, а потом обхватывает: едва ли это благопристойнее в смысле того, что она собирается с ним проделывать, но определенно — проще.</p><p>Она бросает быстрый взгляд на Дункана — пока он честен, не подглядывает, — и начинает двигать рукой вверх-вниз, как делала несколько раз, только в темноте. Сжимает его, гладит, оттягивает кожу, пока не показывается головка, и смотрит то вниз, проверяя, все ли делает правильно, то в сторону, когда впечатлений становится чересчур.</p><p>Дункан вдруг хватает ее за запястье, и прежде чем Тамирис успевает испугаться, что причинила ему боль, шепчет, все так же не открывая глаз:</p><p>— Сделаешь для меня еще кое-что, Тами?</p><p>— Ну... да?</p><p>Неужели он попросит, чтобы она ласкала его ртом? Тамирис и хочет попробовать это — когда-нибудь — и не уверена, что сможет сделать это сегодня. Вдруг она случайно укусит его? Вдруг ее затошнит? Мысли галопом проносятся у нее в голове, пока Дункан уточняет:</p><p>— Наклонись ко мне ниже... совсем низко... погладь меня своими... — он улыбается, видимо, вспомнив, как она ненавидит слово «сиськи», — своей грудью.</p><p>— «Погладь»?</p><p>— Да, как руками, только грудью. Везде, где сможешь.</p><p>Это звучит довольно странно, но не так извращенно, как Тамирис боялась. Неуверенно она нависает над Дунканом и начинает водить грудями сначала по ключицам, потом по груди. Как никогда она радуется, что он не смотрит, потому что со стороны это наверняка выглядит довольно глупо, но Дункан счастливо вздыхает всякий раз, когда Тамирис задевает его сосками, и подается навстречу.</p><p>— И ниже тоже? — неуверенно спрашивает она, закончив оглаживать живот.</p><p>— Особенно там, — Дункан то ли смеется, то ли всхлипывает и облизывает губы. — Да-да, Тами, вот так, умница, именно так...</p><p>Она по-прежнему может только удивляться его причудам, водя соском по набухшей вене на члене, но в том, что Дункану это действительно нравится, сомнений нет — да что там, он из собственной кожи выпрыгнуть готов! И все же его удовольствие и собственная смелость раззадоривают — Тамирис хочется совершить что-нибудь по-настоящему соблазнительное и безумное. Например...</p><p>Однажды Дункан уже проделывал такое с ней, но ей не очень понравилось: он сел сверху и хотя старался не давить, было неудобно и все равно тяжеловато; Тамирис задается вопросом, возможно ли проделать что-то подобное на весу.</p><p>Придерживая груди снизу, она осторожно обхватывает ими член и сжимает так тесно, как может. Дункан, пробормотав что-то невнятное, толкается между грудей, и Тамирис хихикает.</p><p>— Я тебя поймала!</p><p>— И не выпускай... — по-прежнему с большим трудом получается разобрать его слова.</p><p>Позволять члену скользить между ее грудями непривычно и все равно неудобно: ноет согнутая спина, не получается двигаться быстро и наверняка не помешало бы немного масла вдобавок к смазке, но Тамирис безумно нравится само ощущение горячей скользкой твердости и то, что происходит с Дунканом: он вздрагивает, цепляется за нее, почти поскуливает. И все еще держит глаза закрытыми.</p><p>— Я могу посмотреть, Тами? Пожалуйста? Можно посмотреть?</p><p>Ощущение собственной власти кружит голову почти так же, как физическое удовольствие. Обычно это она тает, как масло, под его руками, на этот раз все происходит наоборот.</p><p>— Смотри, — великодушно дозволяет она.</p><p>...Возможно, потом они даже залезут в бадью вдвоем.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195596">Банный день</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020">fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>